1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory card socket that is used in communication devices such as mobile telephones, that is attached to a circuit board in a device body, and through which an electric connection is established between a memory card and the circuit board in the device body by allowing the socket to hold the memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication device (hereinafter, referred to as “mobile telephone etc.”), such as a mobile telephone or a PDA, is used in a state of registering personal information. Therefore, when the present model is changed to a new model, the personal information registered thereon is desirably required to be easily transferred from the present model to the new model.
Accordingly, a structure has been employed in which personal information is stored in a memory card, in which a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) socket is attached to an internal substrate of a mobile telephone etc., and in which the memory card is detachably set into the SIM socket.
In more detail, a SIM socket is attached to an internal substrate of a mobile telephone etc., by soldering. The SIM socket is formed integrally with a resinous connector housing having an opening in the outer part of the mobile telephone etc., and a memory card can be inserted into this connector housing.
When the model of the mobile telephone etc., is changed to a new one, the memory card is removed from the connector housing, and the memory card is inserted into the new model so as to transfer data.
There is a case in which the memory card is inserted directly. Additionally, a structure is known in which the memory card is temporarily stored in a card holder without being inserted independently, and the card holder holding the memory card is inserted into an opening of a connector housing of a mobile telephone etc.
Preferably, the structure is formed so that, when the memory card or the holder holding the memory card is inserted into the opening of the connector housing, the memory card or the holder can be reliably inserted thereinto even if an inserting force is slight, and, after being inserted thereinto, the memory card or the holder holding the memory card does not easily fall off from the insertion position.
Additionally, it is undesirable that the memory card or the holder holding the memory card easily drops off when the memory card or the holder holding the memory card is removed from the connector housing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a memory card socket (i.e., a socket for a memory card) that employs a simple structure and in which, when the memory card or a holder holding the memory card is inserted into a connector housing, the card or the holder can be reliably inserted thereinto even if an inserting force is slight, and, after being inserted thereinto, the memory card or the holder holding the memory card does not easily slip off.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a memory card socket (i.e., a socket for a memory card) in which, when the memory card or a holder holding the memory card is extracted from a connector housing, the memory card or the holder does not easily fall off.